Young Justice: Where is Wally?
by Speedy.345
Summary: Are you still there? Sometimes I feel like you with me but I know your not. I know that u saw you die with my eyes but is still think there is hope. I have had counceling sessions with Black Canary because I'm still in shock. Most of the team is still mourning over your death especially Nightwing and I. Everyone wishes you were still with us, but somehow I know you are. -Artemis
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a month since kid flash had died and yet I couldn't accept it wallie was gone. The rest of the league tried to hide how they acted around me -Artemis

Somewhere really far from there ...

Uggh how I'm a supposed to get home this place sucks there's no good food there's nothing here I just wanna go home see my friends family but specially that blonde archer , aww how I miss Artemis seeing her fight ,training with her , just hanging out .

I wonder if they thing I'm dead how did I end up here one moment I was running with crash and flash then the second later I end up here alone without anyone-wallie west/kid flash

I have to admit this past weeks have been horrible even the dark knight could sense something was not right and sure had tried to talk to me but there's no fixing me I lost a member of my family my best friend my brother in other words loosing wallie reminded me of the night I lost my parents when I became the last flying Grayson-nightwing/ Dick Grayson

Are we the only two that don't want to admit his gone everyone else acts like nothing happened they act like he was still here but nether you or me act that way -Artemis to nightwing/Dick Grayson

I know but we shouldn't talk about this where out in public remember Artemis but yea you're right for some reason everyone acts like nothing happened and I'm as confused as you are but what are we going to do -Dick

*****phone rings ******

"Artemis answers phone ..Hello " we need you both back now ! -Connor "

They need Us back at the base -Artemis to Dick

Uggh they need us back so soon for what "dick rolls his eyes " ...fine I guess we'll go back to the cave -dick

Back at well now everyone who was at the cave new Artemis and nightwing had arrived since the intercom from the zeta tubes had announced there arrival Artemis still couldn't help but wonder why Connor would need them to come back so soon

Nightwing and Artemis walked in to see the whole Justice league and the young Justice league all together now they where even more confused as to why they where need back

In that moment Batman started to say something " since you to where the closest to him I thought you'll want to hear this we've have found a signal that comes from kid flash's tracker " Both Artemis and Nightwing shared a shocked confused look at the dark night himself.

W..what ...h..how can his tracker be transmitting any signal I ...w...we saw him die -Artemis

Artemis is right we all saw him die ! So how can you all off a sudden be getting a signal from his tracker that is just unlikely - Nightwing

We don't know how flash has some thoughts as to how this is possible one of those thoughts being that he wasn't killed that he was sent off to a different universe or that he timed jumped -Batman

Okay so how about if we stop arguing and you can continue to tell us where he is or at least where his tracker might be Artemis had to fight back the tears she felt where going to escape any second

Okay we think his here Batman said pointing to the computer monitor

In Nightwings experience with technology and maps it seemed like his buddy was in bagalia oh great just great he thought

...to be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I can't believe where actually thinking about a possibility that his alive and in bagalia if his even alive how did he even end up there -Nightwing

I know you're probably right but he is your best friend how can you not at least be a lil hopeful that his alive and does it really matter how he ended up there no what matters is that he might be there -Artemis

I don't want to say I was eves dropping cuz it's not quite true since I have super hearing but I agree with Nightwing this all sounds kinda fishy don't you think Artemis , I mean it's been almost a month and where barely hearing that he might still be alive if he is how did his tracker all of a sudden start working again-Connor

Connor has a point Artemis think about it ,all of a sudden his tracker started working again this all sounds wierd to me -nightwing

So what if his tracker wasn't working before how can you both be so untrusting Batman himself gave us this orders come on Nightwing you know him better than anyone would he lie to us in such a way -Artemis

Mean while...

I can't believe that I ended up here and didn't even notice before I could have just speeded away to the cave , I would but I'm weak I haven't had food in awhile well at least real food -kid flash to himself

Great now I most be going nuts ..okay I have to stop talking to myself I hope that what I did to my tracker worked and someone comes get me

(Back at bioship )

Where almost there what's the plan -Artemis

The plan is for you,nightwing, and superboy to go down and find kidflash while the rest of us stay here in the bioship- kaldur

Okay are you guys ready-Connor

Yes both Artemis and Nightwing answered

Okay so now what where down here so how are we going to find him I mean last time I checked this place is huge -Artemis

I have the signal of his tracker in my wrist computer this is where he is - Nightwing

Let's go then - Connor

Dizzy so dizzy I need food ... I think I'm going to pass out- kid flash

*5 minutes later*

Is that him over there Artemis pointed so the rest of her team could see

I'll go check and with that the kryptonian had jumped away

Nightwing noticed Artemis worried look

Hey it's okay if it is him then he'll be back with you and if he isn't then all this would be in v..

Nightwing was cut off short when superboy returned caring something/ someone in his arms it was kid flash it really was wallie

Wallie! What's wrong with him - Artemis

It seems like his alive but weak I guess he hasn't really been eating he doesn't have as much energy as usual-Nightwing

Call the bioship now we need to get him back to -superboy

*2hours later *

His going to be fine he just needs some food when he wakes up -black canary

C...can I see him - Artemis

Of course you may -black canary

Look at you , you're alive Artemis let go and started crying

Of course he is he always finds a way to come back to us to you -Nightwing

*wallie opens his eyes *

H..hi guys I..Im back ,Artemis I ..I'm sorry for being gone so long-wallie

Don't you don't have to apologize it wasn't your fault I'm glad you're back Artemis said as she tried to stop crying

...to be continued ?

Sneak peak of next chapter:

It has been a week since his returned and Artemis has never been happier than the time she's been with wallie

Hey beautiful how about if we go to the movies and lunch wallie asked as Artemis was walking around the kitchen

Sure lets go Artemis Said as she walked to hug wallie you know I'll go anywhere with you

Artemis said to wallie as she kissed him

(Still not finished what to do you think)

Review what should happen next


End file.
